K
|altername = MP5 MP5 Navy H&K MP5-Navy |price = $1500 $1250 (1.1) |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 750 RPM |weightloaded = 3.42 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1132 |muzzleenergy = 637 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.6 seconds 3 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 30/100 (1.1) |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) | Rangemodifier = 0.84 |Entity = weapon_mp5navy |Magazine_cost = $20 |Water=Yes }}The K&M Sub-Machine Gun, more commonly known as the MP5, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series except for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where it was replaced by the MP7. However, a successor to the MP5 was added to Global Offensive in August 2018, the MP5-SD. Overview The MP5 is a German submachine gun manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The model found in-game is the Heckler & Koch MP5 Navy Model, known as the MP5N. In-game, the K&M Sub-Machine Gun is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both teams, very attractively priced at $1500. Terrorists cannot purchase the MP5 in Assassination maps. One of the more popular weapons, it has a relatively fast rate of fire compared to the rifles, and while other SMGs are even faster, it is the most accurate SMG along with the UMP45, and has a relatively low recoil, especially when compared to the P90. It is also very versatile on the move due to being lightweight and having a short reload time in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero. Its only major disadvantage is its low damage and low armor penetration. Its effective range is shorter than the UMP45, and its spread increases to relatively high levels if fired continuously for long periods of time. For these reasons, the MP5 is very common in early rounds but is usually replaced by a rifle of choice in later rounds. Players on the losing side can afford the MP5 and kevlar to retain a competitive edge. If equipped with the 9×19mm Sidearm or .40 Dual Elites, they will draw from a single ammo reserve due to sharing the same cartridge. Properties Tactics *In 1.6 and Condition Zero, after switching weapons or reloading, the first shot of the MP5 has perfect accuracy even when running and jumping. *Always aim for the head or the chest and spray bullets at close range. The most it can take to kill is 2 shots to the head of an armored enemy player. **At medium range, aim for the stomach and spray bullets, or burst-fire for the head while crouching. This will hopefully result in a headshot. **Crouch and shoot one shot at a time at long range. However, retreating may be a better idea unless you are up against a pistol (excluding the Night Hawk and Five-SeveN) or a shotgun. *Strafe continuously. An MP5 user is quicker and more accurate while strafing than a rifleman. *Reloading could take some time so make sure you reload regularly. Also, equip a pistol you prefer in case you have no time to reload. *If you do score a headshot but the target is not eliminated, aim the MP5 at the lower sections of the opponent and keep firing or switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Night Hawk, to finish them off. Appearances Counter-Strike Beta= The MP5 appeared in the following maps: *Frantic: In the armory in the Terrorist spawn area, accessed by destroying the vent. *Jail: In the armory in the Terrorist spawn area, accessed by destroying the vent. *Trinity: From the Terrorist spawn, going up the cliff, taking the path on the right to a ledge, and destroying the church window at the end will provide the MP5. |-|Counter-Strike= In the later removed Counter-Terrorist Training Center map, the player was required to purchase either the K&M Sub-Machine Gun, Schmidt Machine Pistol, ES C90, or KM UMP45 for the first live ammunition exercise. In the last exercise, the player is provided a K&M Sub-Machine Gun for free. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the K&M Sub-Machine Gun kill challenge appears in: The following bots use the K&M Sub-Machine Gun as their main weapon: *Counter-Terrorists: **Vern: Cost 1 **Cooper: Cost 1 (w/ ES Five-seven) **Phil: Cost 2 (w/ Night Hawk .50C) *Terrorists: **Rat: Fair **Worm: Fair All bots except for those that prefer the Tactical Shield or ES C90 (with the exceptions of Morris, Stanley, and Pete) will purchase the MP5 if they do not have enough money for their preferred weaponry. |-|Deleted Scenes= The K&M Sub-Machine Gun gains the ability to use its flashlight foregrip for seeing in dark areas, and both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists can be seen using the weapon in every level in the game. The weapon is usable by the player in the following missions: *Secret War: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Fastline: In the back of the noodle shop near the end of the level. The K&M Sub-Machine Gun can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Behind the scenes * The MP5 was originally part of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's weapon roster when the game was a console port for Counter-Strike: Source. ** It was then to appear with the older weapons along with the new ones but was scrapped. It was discretely reintroduced as a weapon in the beta that couldn't be obtained without console commands until it was entirely removed and replaced by the MP7. ** Its only remains are its entity still in the game code and its model in the icon of the Sub-Machine Gun Master achievement.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfP3HjeEX2U&feature=youtu.be YouTube.com - CS:GO MP5] ** After its removal from the game files, attempting to spawn the MP5 Navy by inputting "give " in the console will cause the game to crash, as with the SCAR-17 and the older games' weapons that were not included in the game. ** Instead of being modeled after the MP5N like in other games, the cut model features a railed handguard and an older SEF trigger group. Trivia *The H&K MP5 in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version; its magazine holds 50 rounds instead of 30. * The MP5's flashlight foregrip only appears in Condition Zero, however in Source, the achievement icon of the MP5 still has the flashlight attached. ** The flashlight can only be used in Deleted Scenes, similar to the M3. * The MP5 in Source is much smaller than its older game counterparts and had its under-barrel flashlight removed. * The MP5 is similar to the TMP, MAC-10 and UMP-45 as these weapons share the same ammo pool of the default pistols for the Counter-Terrorists and the Terrorists. * In Counter-Strike Beta and 1.6, the stock of the MP5 is folded in the world model and in third person view. ** In the Deleted Scenes, the MP5 used by NPCs do not feature a stock. * Prior to Global Offensive, all of the logos for the Counter-Strike games featured a Counter-Terrorist operative wielding the MP5. The Global Offensive logo features an operative with a SCAR-L instead. See also *MP5 SD External links *Heckler & Koch MP5 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Cut content Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content